


May Day

by imifumei



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei
Summary: For Koyama's birthday, Pin plans a surprise May Day celebration.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Koyama Keiichiro/Yamashita Tomohisa





	May Day

Originally posted to LiveJournal, 13 Sept 2009.

**Title:** May Day  
 **Pairing:** Koyama in a Pin Sandwich  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Genre:** porn  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Written for fun, not profit.  
 **Word Count:** ~1700  
 **Summary:** For Koyama's birthday, Pin plans a surprise May Day celebration.

Note: This is sort of poorly based on [Jonathan Coulton's "First of May"](http://www.jonathancoulton.com/songdetails/First%20of%20May)

..."So bring your favorite lady or at least your favorite lay"

"But Yamapi, it's not technically my birthday yet." Koyama explained from behind his blindfold.

"It will be by the time we get there. It's already 11:45"

"I appreciate the sentiment, guys I really do, but what's with all the secrets? Can I take my blindfold off yet? Pi, _where_ are we going?"

"He really just talks non-stop, doesn't he?" Jin piped up from the passenger seat of Yamapi's car, "Just be quiet. We're almost there."

Koyama didn't mind surprises. Actually, he was delighted to open his door in his pajamas, ready for bed to find Yamapi and Jin with grins on their faces telling him they were appropriating him for the remainder of the evening. It was when he realized the grins were conspiratorial, right before they made him put on the blindfold, that he got a little anxious. He tried to settle himself in the backseat and wait patiently for whatever they had in store for him but Koyama had heard of other times that these two had absconded with people for entire secretive nights and he thought he knew what was in store for him. He was quivering with excitement.

Pi stopped the car and helped still-blindfolded Koyama out of it, not dropping his hand when he exited the car. Koyama heard the trunk pop open and Jin sort of grunting and muttering about having to do all the heavy lifting.

"Jin, it's one blanket. I think you can manage."

"Why don't you carry it?"

"I have the flashlight. Come on."

"Fine" Koyama felt Jin's warm grip on the hand Yamapi wasn't already holding and they started off, Yamapi and Jin leading him through what, if the crunching beneath his feet was any indication, Koyama suspected were woods.

Finally they stopped. Jin dropped his hand and Koyama heard the blanket unfurling. Yamapi moved behind him and put his hands on Koyama's shoulders. "You can take your blindfold off now."

Koyama blinked a few times at the scene before his eyes. Jin struck a sexy pose, his jeans riding very low, t-shirt dripping from his frame, standing next to a fleecy blanket spread over dewy forest floor, steam rising from a pool of water a few meters away. "A hot spring!" Koyama squealed.

"Excuse me," Jin questioned, gesturing to his sexy self like a TV spokesmodel, "hello?"

Yamapi pulled Koyama's jacket off his shoulders and dropped in on the ground before leaning back into him and running his hands down Koyama's sides. "We wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday."

"We're gonna make it _really_ happy." Jin grinned and sauntered over to grasp Kei's hands and lead them both back to the blanket. Jin began unbuttoning Koyama's shirt and Yamapi kissed each bit of neck and shoulder that was revealed as Jin slid the clothes from Koyama's body.

Yamapi trailed his fingers along Koyama's jawline to his chin, turning Koyama's face to look back at him. "Is this okay?"

Koyama looked back at him, a little dazed, and breathed, "Oooh, yeah" into Yamapi's mouth as he kissed his leader wantonly. Yamapi's hands slid all over his hips and ass, carefully avoiding his stiffening erection, as Jin unfastened and removed Koyama's pants and then Jin's hands disappeared and he couldn't tear his mouth away from Yamapi long enough to find out where he'd gone. 

Yamapi turned him so they were face to face and ran his hands down Koyama's back while he kissed his neck. Koyama shivered maybe a little more from Yamapi's touches than from standing naked in the cool night air. Then he was shoved backwards into something hot and solid and Jin wrapped his arms around Koyama's to pin his elbows behind his body. Jin's hard length was pressing into his ass and his greedy mouth was sucking on the back of Koyama's neck and he wondered how Jin managed to get so close to him with both of their arms between their bodies.

But now his entire front half was being presented to Yamapi and he was basically powerless to stop him from doing whatever he wanted, not that he really wanted to stop Yamapi from doing anything. Yamapi pressed his naked form up against Koyama and dipped his tongue into Koyama's open mouth. He teased his lips with nips and bites before sliding, body to body, down Koyama's torso to kneel in front of him. Koyama moaned from the tantalizing friction.

Yamapi licked the dewy head of Koyama's cock eliciting a gasp and then a whined version of Yamapi's name when he pulled back.

"Let him go, Jin." Yamapi said right before his mouth descended over Koyama's length. Jin dropped his arms in favor of reaching around to tease his nipples and Koyama's hands were immediately in Yamapi's hair and he rolled his hips to slide in and out of Yamapi's sinfully hot, wet mouth. Jin braced his hips to still him and Yamapi lifted one of his legs to rest over his shoulder.

Jin had an arm around his chest holding him up as he leaned him forward to run suddenly slickened fingers around his entrance. Koyama whimpered and Yamapi pulled back to look up at his face, "Kei?"

" _Please_ "

And suddenly Jin's fingers were working their way inside him one, then quickly two and three while Yamapi rolled Kei's balls in his hand and tongued the wet slit of his cock. He needed to come. He ached. He burned with it. He would have thrashed about if he thought it would make them stop teasing him and if it wouldn't have caused them to fall over. He started to tremble.

"He's ready." Jin announced from behind Kei over his groaned protest at the loss of contact when Jin removed his hands.

Yamapi swiftly set Kei back on his own two feet and stood up to capture his mouth in a searing kiss. He pressed Kei back into Jin as he reached around his slim body to grab Jin's ass while Jin ran his tongue up the side of Kei's neck. Yamapi held them tightly together while he pulled back to look at Kei's sex-hazy eyes. "I wanna fuck you, Kei-chan. Do you wanna fuck Jin while I fuck you?"

"That would be. . .yeah, is that okay with Akanishi-kun?" He turned his head to where he remembered Jin being, right there against his neck and was surprised to see Jin lounging on the blanket looking up expectantly. He grinned at Kei's hesitation and Kei couldn't help but grin back when Jin made grabby hands at him and smiled, "Well come on, birthday boy."

Kei didn't pause to contemplate how Jin fit all that cute into a package that fairly oozed sexuality. He fell onto Jin touching everything he could reach with one hand and stretching the other arm out to the bottle of lube. Yamapi grabbed his wrist and twisted it up to his mouth to kiss his pulse point. "Only for you. He likes it that way" Then Yamapi coated them both with one slick hand, nudged Kei down to Jin who was lazily stroking himself watching Yamapi touch his bandmate, and positioned himself behind Koyama.

Koyama grasped Jin hips to pull him closer, Jin arching his back to press his tight opening against the head of Kei's straining cock. He shrieked when Koyama pushed into him and Yamapi chuckled at Kei's matching whine but he groaned when Koyama breathed, "Oh god, Akanishi-kun. You are so tight."

"I think you can call me Jin now."

But Koyama couldn't call him anything, he was busy moaning loud and long at the sensation of Yamapi entering him hard from behind. Koyama could do nothing but tremble, torn between the need to move forward into Jin and the desire to press back into Yamapi. "Ahh, I can't. . it's too much, oh god-"

"Relax" Yamapi whispered into his hair. He started to move within Koyama who was already shaking with need for release. Yamapi set a steady pace and pushed hard enough into him for Jin to feel it and rock his hips up to meet them. 

"More." Kei gasped and increased the speed pushing back and forth between Jin's luscious heat and Yamapi's hard cock, "Yeah, ah. . ." 

It was sweaty, hard, fast. Koyama gripped Jin's hips hard enough to leave marks and thrust into him as hard as he could with Yamapi holding his hips from behind. He moaned everytime Yamapi pressed against that spot inside him that made is spine burn with trapped need.

He pressed down against Jin to run his teeth as near Jin's collarbones as he could reach, simultaneously giving Yamapi a better angle. The heat quickly pooled at the base of his spine and he reached down to stroke Jin to climax. Jin came with a moan (that sounded like a girl to Kei's ears but hotter than any girl he'd ever known) pulling Koyama along with him.

Yamapi kept driving into Koyama's unrelenting heat even as it suffocated him until finally he grunted his release into the back of Koyama's neck and collapsed on top of them both.

The three of them panted and snuggled into each other for a few minutes before Jin finally spoke, "Fuck, that was awesome. Now, a soak."

Yamapi and Koyama both laughed and untangled themselves from each other to ease into the hot water.

"Yamapi, what would you have done if I had said no?"

"We'd have gone straight to the soaking."

"I'm glad I didn't say no, then."

Jin snorted, "Please. Like there was any chance you were going to say no."

~~~~  
end  
~~~~


End file.
